fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Happiness World Pretty Cure
Happiness World Pretty Cure (ハピネス ワールド プリキュア Hapinesu Wārudo Purikyua) is the first Pretty Cure series created by Cure Happiness. The series is stated to air on February 9, 2014, a week after the first episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! airs. The themes for the show are happiness and the world. NOTE: Please do not edit this page unless I, Cure Happiness, say that you can. If you edit without my permisson, write in the summary box to say you were doing minor edits or tell me in the comment section what you were doing. I just don't want major things changed on this page by other users. Thank you. Story : Happiness World Pretty Cure Episodes On Earth, there are legendary warriors named Pretty Cure. They fight with happiness in their hearts against the evil in the world. But one day, the queen of Happy Smiles Kingdom, died when Master attacked her. Every Pretty Cure on Earth turned to stone since the happiness within them disappeared. A mascot named Merry searched all over the world for three girls who have not awaken as Pretty Cure yet but failed. But when she got to Japan, she found Etsuko Mia, a young girl with the potential of becoming a Pretty Cure... Characters Pretty Cure Etsuko Mia (悦子 ミア, Etsuko Mia) Mia is a clumsy fourteen year old girl who is always smiling. She is optimistic, since she is always confident about the future. Mia cares deeply for her little sister, Nodoka, and she is a very good cook leading to her being the president of the cooking club. Her alter ego is Cure Bliss (キュア ブリス Kyua Burisu), the Cure of Happiness. Mia's theme colour is pink and she represents Japan. Lucy Jacobs (ルーシー ジェイコブス, Rūshī Jeikobusu) Lucy is a transfer student from Australia who moved to Japan. She transferred into Mia and Adelina's class and is fourteen years old. She has an outgoing personality and is very out there, usually wearing clothes that attract guys. She is very sporty, soccer being her favourite sport. Her alter ego is Cure Delight (キュア ディライト Kyua Diraito), the Cure of Fun. Lucy's theme colour is green and she represents Australia. Adelina Schneider (アデリーナ シュナイダー, Aderīna Shunaidā) Adelina transferred to Japan from Germany two years before the series started. She is a shy girl who mostly hangs around the library reading with the other book lovers. She may be quiet, but she is very smart, topping every class with ease. Her alter ego is Cure Smile (キュア スマイル Kyua Sumairu), the Cure of Laughs. Adelina's theme colour is blue and she represents Germany. Mascots Merry (メリー, Merī) Merry is the main mascot of the series, who appears in the first half. She has a serious personality, acting as a mentor for the girls. She can transform into a human named Yamamoto Emi (山本 笑み Yamamoto Emi) to train the girls for battles. As Merry, she ends her sentences with "~riri". Joyful (ジョイフル, Joifuru) Joyful is a baby mascot who was found by Mia while she walking home from school. He is the new source of happiness that everyone is looking for and must be protected by the Cures. He uses his power to give the Cures their new group attack. Joyful ends his sentences with "~fufu". Thanatos Master (マスター, Masutā) Master is the mysterious leader of Thanatos. No one knows his ture name so his subordinates call him "Master". He was searching the source of happiness but when he found Happy Smiles Kingdom and realised that Queen Egao had the source of happiness, he killed her while trying to take the source of happiness. Now, he waits for his subordinates to found the new source of happiness and give it to him, so his dream of filling Earth with sadness will come true. Jigoku (ジゴク, Jigoku) The Jigoku are the monsters of Thanatos. They are created when one of the four subordinates find a human beings with a heart full of either bitterness, jealousy, sadness and low self-esteem. Mara (マラ, Mara) Mara is the first subordinate of Thanatos to appear. She has a heart full of bitterness and tends to turn people with bitterness in their hearts into Jigoku. Elah (エラ, Elah) Elah is the second subordinate of Thanatos to appear. He has a heart full of jealousy and always turns people with jealousy in their hearts into Jigoku. Cedro (セドロ, Sedoro) Cedro is the third subordinate of Thanatos to appear. He has a heart full of sadness and uses people with hearts full of sadness to become Jigoku. Richard (リチャード, Richādo) Richard is the final and most powerful subordinate of Thanatos to appear. He has a heart full of low self-esteem therefore he makes Jigoku's with people who have low self-esteem. Happy Smiles Kingdom Queen Egao (女王 笑顔, Joō Egao) Queen Egao was the queen of Happy Smiles Kingdom and the source of happiness. She died when Master tried to take her source of happiness and left her son, Prince Warau to rule the kingdom. Prince Warau (王子 笑う, Ōji Warau) Prince Warau is the new ruler of Happy Smiles Kingdom. He communicates with Merry and the Cures by the Happiness Mirror from time to time. Supporting Characters Etsuko Nodoka (悦子 のどか, Etsuko Nodoka) Nodoka is the little sister of Mia. She is ten years old and likes to read books with Adelina. She figures out that her sister and her friends are Pretty Cure when she recognizes their personalities. Kiriya Keiko (桐谷 恵子, Kiriya Keiko) Keiko is in the school newspaper club. She writes a lot of articles about Pretty Cure and even asked Nodoka if she knew the Pretty Cure's identities, but was shot down with a no. By the end of the series, she finds out Pretty Cure's identities along with the rest of Hohoemi Town. Items Happiness Commune (ハピネス コミューン Hapinesu Komyūn) The Happiness Commune is the transformation device for the Cures. It looks like pink a heart-shaped flip phone with a screen inside that lights up yellow when they need to transform and purple when they need to attack. The transformation phrase is Switch! Pretty Cure Happiness Charge!. Cure Shards (キュア シャード Kyua Shādo) The Cure Shards help the girls transform and use their attacks. There are twelve other Cure Shards that will help the Cures find the new source of happiness. Happiness Mirror (ハピネスミラー Hapinesu Mirā) The Happiness Mirror is what helps Prince Warau communicate with Merry and the Cures. The Cures recieved their own Happiness Mirror to help them teleport to different parts of the world. Happy Batons (ハッピー バトン Happī Baton) The Happy Batons are the Cure's attack items. The first part of the name is changed depending on which Cure uses that version of the wand: * Blissful Baton (ブリスフル バトン Burisufuru Baton) is Cure Bliss's baton. * Amusement Baton (アミューズメント バトン Amyūzumento Baton) is Cure Delight's baton. * Happiness Baton (ハピネス バトン Hapinesu Baton) is Cure Smile's baton. Locations Happy Smiles Kingdom (ハッピー スマイル 王国 Happī Sumairuzu Ōkoku) Happy Smiles Kingdom was ruled by Queen Egao before she died. It is currenty being ruled by Prince Warau. Thanatos Mansion (タナトス マンション Tanatosu Manshon) Thanatos Mansion is the mansion that the subordinates of Thanatos come from. Hohoemi Town (ほほえみ 町 Hohoemi Machi) The main town that the series is set in. Hohoemi Park (ほほえみ 公園 Hohoemi Kōen) Hohoemi Park is where the girls usually go to discuss about Pretty Cure. Hohoemu Academy (ほほえみ 学院 Hohoemi Gakuin) The school that Mia, Lucy and Adelina attend. They are in 2-C with Kiriya Keiko. Cuisine Happiness (キュイジーヌ ハピネス Kyuijīnu Hapinesu) Cuisine Happiness is the family restaurant run by Mia's family. She helps out from time to time. Brisbane (ブリズベン Burizuben) Brisbane is a city in Australia. Lucy came from here. From Episode 20 to 22, the girls travelled to Brisbane to search for a Cure Shard. Berlin (ベルリン Berurin) Berlin is the capital city of Germany, which is where Adelina was born. The Cures travelled to Berlin in Episode 34 to 35 to search for a Cure Shard. Trivia *Happiness World Pretty Cure is the first series to travel to different countries to search for the items they must find. *Happiness World Pretty Cure is the first season since Futari wa Pretty Cure to not have a yellow Cure. *Happiness World Pretty Cure has a few similarities with the upcoming Pretty Cure series, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: **They both have the word "Happiness" in the title, and they are both the first word of the title. **Both have a pink and blue Cure. **They both have other Pretty Cures besides the main ones in the series. **They both have two mascots but it is unknown when the second mascot of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure will appear. *Happiness World Pretty Cure is the fourth season to have mascots transforming into humans. *Happiness World Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure season to have two Cures come from different countries while the lead Cure comes from Japan. Movies * Pretty Cure All Stars Miracles: Ai no Sekai * Happiness World Pretty Cure: Un no kogane tiara wa yukue fumei ni natte iru! Vocal Albums * Happiness World Pretty Cure Vocal Album 1 ~Itsu made mo egao~ * Happiness World Pretty Cure Vocal Album 2 ~Never Give Up Girls!~ Gallery Category:Happiness World Pretty Cure Category:Cure Happiness Category:Cure Happiness's Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime